Until You're Mine
by Bakanda-In-The-Impala
Summary: Sonny writes a song and sings it when Chad comes in but sonny doesn't notice...: CHANNY! : MY 3rd FANFICTION! RATED T TO BE SAFE! wink wink lol :D


Until You're Mine Channy Two-Shot!!!! Sorta! =D Hope you like it and please review!!! =] =] =]

Sonny POV

I was in my dressing room (That I shared with none other than Tawni Hart). I was for some reason thinking about Chad. And also me and my brain had decided that I could like Chad, but he probably doesn't like me. Sad isn't it? I mean why would he like a ordinary girl from Wisconsin? I don't know but anyways so yeah I was sitting here alone in our dressing room. Tawni was sick and was apperently couldn't come back until Friday ( which is 4 days away).

Since NO ONE was in the room I decided that I was going to get out my guitar (that I hid from everyone). And play and sing a song that I have practiced for about week in my room at my apartment. My guitar was a dark midnight blue and as it got to the center it got into a lighter lighter blue. (Which I loved! =]) The song that I had finished was called "Until You're Mine", I didn't think that it was that good but what are you gonna do right? =]

Before I started playing the chords on my guitar I checked to make sure nobody was coming down the halls. Then I started playing the song...

_My state of mind_

_Has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

Just then someone knocked on the door which made me jump. I put my guitar on my back with a strap, and walked up to the door. I opened it and saw none other than the "Fantastic" Chad Dylan Cooper. So I simply said, "What do ya want Chad?", I said sounding annoying.

"You play guitar? I didn't know that!", he said with an excited look on his face.

"Well I kinda keep it to myself cause I know that nobody wants to hear me. I sing too!", I said with a smile.

"Really? I can play guitar too! Hey, do you think that I could hear you play a song?, he said hopeful.

"Well i'm not that good...." I said looking down.

"Oh come on! You don't know until you show someone and try, the worst I could say is that your bad!", he smiled that sweet real Chad smile. I smiled back.

"Ok!, I let you hear a song that I just finished!", I said smiling big and getting happy and excited. But i'm a little nervous though singing in front of Chad?! I don't know if I can do this but I have to try! Him and I sat down on the green couch and I grabbed my guitar. "The song is called "Until You're Mine"., I said smiling a little.

I started plucking the the strings and I started singing.....

_My state of mind_

_has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way that I can get to you_

_just wanna get to you_

_the world I see is perfect now_

_you're all around_

_with you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine I have to find_

_a way to fill this hole inside _

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_until you're mine not gonna be _

_even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_mine...._

_Alone inside I can only hear your voice_

_ringing through the noise_

_can't find my mind_

_keeps on coming back to you_

_always back to you_

_wanting something out of reach_

_it's killing me_

_you're all I see yeah!_

_Until you're mine_

_I have to find a way to fill_

_this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_until you're mine not gonna be _

_even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_mine..._

_Just stop wondering _

_if we were meant to be_

_forget all that baby _

_just hold me_

_i'm ready to begin_

_the waiting has to end, right now today_

_I got to find a way yeah! Mine...._

_Until you're mine, until you're mine!!!_

_I have to find a way_

_to fill this hole inside, I can't survive without you here by my side!_

_Until you're mine no gonna be even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_My state of mind, has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me........ I plucked the last strings and looked up...._

He was wide-eyed and completely amazed.

"Hello? Chad? Earth to Chad!", I giggled and smiled.

"Oh, sorry it's just Sonny, you have an amazing voice!", he said smiling.

I blushed a deep red. "Really? I don't really sing that great though the song is good but not my singing", I frowned and looked down.

He lifted my chin and said, "Sonny do you really think that I would lie to you?, your voice is amazing and so is the song ok?", and I blushed and he smiled he sweet Chad smile. Stop it Sonny! Our faces were so so close and I wanted to kiss him so so badly. He leaned in and so did I, but then I stopped and pulled away. "I'm sorry Chad, but what about our cast mates and what the'll think?", I said frowning.

"I think that they'll be happy. Listen Sonny ever since I our dance at the prom I have been in love with you. Your hair is so gorgeous to me, and your eyes leave me in a gaze, and our fights everyday are the highlights of my day, and most importantly I can never ever stop thinking about you." he said smiling. I was in complete shock Chad Dylan Cooper the celebrity loved me Sonny Monroe a small town girl form Wisconsin.

He nealt down on one knee. "Sonny please will you be my girlfriend?", he said looking hopeful.

I couldn't resist of course I wanted to be his girlfriend! He was so handsome and I always got lost in those deep blue eyes. He stood up waiting for an answer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said "Of course I will!, and ever since I met you I fell in love with you too. We both smiled, and then he and I leant in and he melted me into a kiss.

It was so intense as our lips moved perfectly. I broke apart from him and we both smiled and gazed at eachother again. I released my arms from his neck and we both went to sit on the couch. "So you think that our cast mates will take it well?", I smiled at him.

"Yes how about you go tell yours and I'll go tell mine and we'll meet back at the prop house ok?", he looked excited.

"Ok that's a great idea. Well I guess i'll see you later then.., I smiled and started to walk away. Then he turned me around.

"Not without a good-bye kiss you're not!, he smiled and I was on my tip-toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you Chad", I whispered.

"I love you too Sonny," he whispered. I smiled at him and walked to the cafeteria to see my friends eating at the table. "Hey guys I have to ask you something that you're probably not gonna want to hear.", I frowned.

"What is it?", Tawni asked looking curious.

"Is it okay if I date Chad?", I asked in a little voice. Smiling a nervous smile.


End file.
